West Meets East
by cancer216
Summary: Tohru thought she knew everything about the Sohma's secret. But what she learns next will surprise her, and bring her and the Sohmas closer together than ever before.
1. Capricorn

_There are 13 people... I can't see them... They seem so familiar... They're holding out there hands out to me... I want to go, but I can't... something bounds me... _

I wake up in a cold sweat. This dream has been plaguing me for the past few weeks. I always walk up when the figures hold out their hands... They seem so familiar...

I shrug off the dream and start to get ready for my day. When I get down stairs, Kyo is there eating cereal. He sees me and stops chewing. He stares at me for a few seconds and then swallows. He wipes his mouth before he speaks, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" I ask. "Nothing's wrong? Well, not that I can think of anything right now... Why do you ask?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep again," he said. "When _you _mumble, that means something's wrong."

I started to blush as I made Shigure, Yuki, and my breakfast. _He watches me sleep._

Yuki then came down. He was a little groggy, it seemed, as he picked up his breakfast. "Thank you," he muttered.

After breakfast, Shigure then came down. "Are you leaving already?" he asked. We had begun to get our bags, and put our shoes on.

"It's always so lonely, eating alone," sighed Shigure, looking at me.

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer," I started to say, but Kyo put himself between me and Shigure.

"We have our own lives. That little pervert can eat by himself," Kyo said angrily.

"Oh, you're so mean to me Kyo. Tohru, Kyo's being mean to me!" whined Shigure.

Kyo put up a fist. "You sound like that idiot baby Momiji!"

After a few minutes of this constant fighting, we finally left for school.

"Geez, that Shigure..." mumbled Kyo.

"At least I can stand to be in the same room as him," replied Yuki.

Kyo glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. It was so funny seeing them fight. That seemed to be the only way they could communicate.

When we finally got to school, I couldn't seem to concentrate. My mind was on my dream. The familiarity of those figures... It was like I knew them! The whole school day seemed to pass by in a blur. At the end of the day, when I went to my locker, Yuki seemed to be mumbling something. He didn't seem too happy.

"What's wrong?" _Wrong._ That word seemed to keep popping up.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Yuki. "I just got a note from the office, which was from Akito, saying I have to stop by the main house for some family business."

"I'll come with you," I offered.

Yuki's face seemed to brighten. "Okay!"

Kyo didn't walk home with us. He was going to Kazuma's dojo today with Kagura. It was always odd when Kyo wasn't with Yuki. They seemed to complete each other.

When we reached the gates of the main house, Momiji greeted us.

"Tohru!" he shouted. He leapt up and hugged me. He then changed into a rabbit.

"Momiji," said Yuki in a harsh whisper. "You should be more careful!"

The little bunny looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

We then entered into the courtyard. Since it was spring, the trees were in full blossom and looked very pretty. I could see Akito by a tree pouring himself some tea. When he saw us, he waved.

Ever since we found out Akito was a girl, he, no _she_, seemed to be a lot nicer. I liked this new Akito a lot more than the old one.

We sat down across from her and bowed our heads. Akito laughed. "You don't have to bow to me."

"So," said Yuki, as Akito started to pour us some tea, "you said we needed to discuss some family business."

Akito took a sip from his teacup. "The Hanajis are coming."

Yuki dropped his cup from his hand. As it fell, the tea spread and stained making it dark. He stood up. "What do you mean, 'they're coming'?" He was very upset.

Before Akito could answer, I asked, "Who are the Hanajis?"

Akito seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"We let her know about us, she should know about _them,_" said Yuki.

Akito sighed. "Very well then. Tohru, let me tell you a story:"

"A long time ago, God invited 13 animals to a party. As we all know, 12 animals succeeded in coming but the cat stayed behind, tricked. And with the 12 animals that came he blessed them with a gift, to be immortalized forever. But when the spirits of those animals, plus the cat became angry at their immortal lives, they inhabited the lives of a particular family, the Sohmas."

"But before the great animal party, there was another party. In that party, God invited the 13 stars. Like the animals, one was tricked in to not going. With the twelve that came, God gave them immortal life. Again, when the immortal stars and the 13 became angry, they inhabited the bodies of another particular family. The Hanajis."

"The Hanaji's are our haunt us. They hurt us. They _hate _us. But, since both our families exhibit the immortalized spirits, we are bound together. And now, they are coming to _visit._"

Akito looked grim. It seemed as though the sky had darkened. Yuki was silent. He also looked troubled.

"Tohru," Akito started, "When the Hanajis come, do not go anywhere near them! They will hurt you in the end."

I nodded. "I promise."

"We should go now," said Yuki. He reached his hand down to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

As we started to walk away, Akito shouted, "Be careful!"

We left.

As we exited the main house, it started to rain. We started to slosh through the mud. The only sound that we could hear was the pounding of the rain on the leaves. After a few minutes of silence, Yuki stopped walking. He put his arm out in front of me, stopping me from walking.

"There's someone here..."

I looked around. I couldn't see anybody except Yuki. Then, I saw him.

There was a boy, about Yuki's age sitting on top of some branches. He had about medium length, green hair. He had amber eyes, and was wearing a turquoise kimono. He jumped off the branches and landed in front of us. He bowed.

"Hello, Yuki."

Yuki glared at him.

"Hello, Fuyu."

Yuki then looked at me. "Tohru, this, is Fuyu Hanaji."


	2. Aquarius

"Yuki, long time, no see," said Fuyu. He then glanced at me. He bowed.

"Fuyu Hanaji, at your service," he said. "And I'd be happy to do anything for such a pretty young lady." He then took my hand and kissed it.

I started to blush.

Yuki then walked between Fuyu and I. "Leave her alone you little creep," seethed Yuki.

"'Little creep' am I? Well, at least I'm not a dirty rat," said Fuyu. He then started to walk off.

Before he could take a few steps, Yuki threw a kick at Fuyu's back. Fuyu swiftly dodged it and punched Yuki in the face. I was amazed. Very few could dodge Yuki's attacks. Only fewer could land a hit on him.

I rushed over to Yuki and helped him up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I see you've gone rough around the edges. It was always so easy to upset you," Fuyu said with a smirk. He walked away.

Again, before he could go very far, I saw a large shape pounce on top of Fuyu.

"Hey, Yuki's my punchin' bag. The only one who hits him is me, myself, and I!" growled Kyo.

Fuyu looked up. He smiled when he saw Kyo's face. "So, it's the Lone Ranger. Why would the dirty rat, hang out with such an outcast?"

That stunned Kyo for a moment, which allowed Fuyu to push Kyo from on top of him, and land a blow to the head.

"Why you little-" Kyo was about to finish his insult until a voice interrupted him.

"Fuyu, that big mouth will get you no where. Come along!"

The voice belonged to a woman. She had black hair and was wearing a red kimono. She seemed to be carrying one of those fish bowls you could buy at the store. It was filled with some sort of dark indigo liquid.

Fuyu glared at us, but then he walked away.

As Yuki, Kyo, and I walked the rest of the way to the house, I asked, "Who was that woman?"

"That's Asuka. One of the _nicer_ Hanajis," Yuki replied.

"Ah, so you met Fuyu and Asuka Hanaji! That must have been pleasant," teased Shigure, as we told him our story.

"Yeah, if you can call them 'pleasant'," said Kyo.

"So, Tohru, what did you think of our _guests_," asked Shigure, looking at me.

"Well," I started, "Fuyu seems to be very... arrogant. It seems as if he... wants to be in-control of everybody."

"Asuka, on the other hand seemed very... in charge. Kind of like Akito."

Shigure chuckled. "Both are very accurate descriptions. And if Fuyu does ever try to boss you around, just hug him and get a picture for me okay?"

Shigure started to laugh. "Man, that kid's true form is hilarious! You should really see it!"

As Shigure started to laugh, I noticed that out of the Sohmas I had met, that knew that the Hanajis were coming, Shigure was the only one who didn't seem to... well, mind!

"Well, I'll leave you three to your homework," said Shigure, and he left.

My mind couldn't focus on my homework. As I looked at Kyo and Yuki, they couldn't seem to focus too. I soon gave up on my homework, and started to make dinner.

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was on my experience with Fuyu and Asuka. I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head.

Around midnight, I heard something downstairs. I sat up in bed and listened. There it was again! It sounded like there was someone downstairs!

I quietly got out of bed and tip-toed down the stairs. The sound seemed to be coming from the kitchen! As I walked closer to it, I noticed the lights were on. I crept and there was... Shigure.

I sighed. Shigure heard it and whirled around from the fridge. "Oh Tohru, it's you," through a mouthful of food.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as I saw he was wearing a suit.

"Well, I could tell you," started Shigure, as he walked over to me, "but then you'll have to come with me."

I nodded my consent.

"I'm going to the main house for some... business," he said. "Now hurry, go get dressed, it's cold outside!"

I hurriedly got dressed. _What business could Shigure have at the main house, this late at night?_ I thought to myself. When I went downstairs, I saw Shigure was all ready to go.

"Come on! No time to waste!"

The night was very cold. I shivered.

When we got to the main house, I noticed somebody was outside holding a lantern. As we walked closer, I noticed it was Asuka.

"Ah, Asuka, how nice to see you! You're looking exceedingly fine in this moonlight!" greeted Shigure.

Asuka frowned. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Nor will whispering your sweet nothings." She then noticed me.

"What's she doing here?"

"I said she could come. She knows about the curse," said Shigure.

I bowed to Asuka. "I promise not to interrupt your business."

Asuka sniffed. "Very well then, come along."

We entered the main house, and walked into one of the guest rooms. Standing there in the middle, was the fish bowl I had seen Asuka carrying earlier. We kneeled around it.

"Are you ready?" Asuka asked.

I nodded, so did Shigure.

"Very well, let us begin."

Asuka then looked down in the bowl. She muttered a few words. After she was done talking, the indigo fluid became lighter, becoming a light blue.

"You will find great success with honesty. Your love will soon depend on it... A great darkness overshadows you. Honesty again, is the answer. That is all I can- Wait! There is an evil coming. A thirteenth shall rise to banish all. He's coming! He's coming!"

Asuka was almost shrieking. Shigure put out a hand to comfort her. Asuka took it. She was still staring into the bowl. She then looked up.

"He's coming!"

Asuka then fainted, and the sky-blue liquid went back to its dark form...


	3. Pisces

Someone came in after Asuka fainted. He was a young boy, he looked to be about 13 or so. He hurried and knelt beside Asuka. "It's a good thing the rest of the Hanajins are deep sleepers," he said. "They would be really... _annoyed_ if they found you were here."

As I looked at the boy, I noticed he had different colored eyes. One was turquoise and the other was yellow. The turquoise seemed to have a... brighter gleam than the yellow one.

"I'll take care of Asuka," he said. Shigure and I both nodded. "But on the way out, beware my brother..."

With that Shigure and I left.

While we were walking home Shigure asked, "I bet you're wondering why I went there, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Asuka was reading my future. I always have it read when she comes to town. It was one of her fortunes that made me pursue the writing business, in the first place. If you haven't noticed, Asuka holds the spirit of Aquarius, the Water-Bearer, that's what allows her to read the future."

I was never one to believe in fortune-telling. I mean, why should I? There were a lot of cons in fortune-telling. I wanted to stay safe.

By the time we got home, it was 1:30. When I got to my bedroom, I just flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

That night, my dream was different.

I could see several people, bowing down to something. I noticed these people to be the Sohmas, and the Hanajins. As I looked up at what they were bowing at, I could see nothing. I mean there _was _something there, but it was just a black shape that I couldn't make out. I t was holding out its hand hand to me.

_Come on, Tohru_, it said. _Let's rule together! _

I woke up late that day and was almost tardy to school. And like yesterday, I couldn't seem to focus. My mind was still on my dream. What did it mean?

My mom always said that dreams mean something. They can show us either the present, the past, or the future. My dream just showed me how confused I was when it came to dream-reading!

Another thing that bothered me was Asuka's vision. _He's coming! _I couldn't get those shrieks out of my head.

Kyo and Yuki noticed something was wrong with me. They didn't say anything about it as we walked home, but I could tell what they were thinking. Boys are like an open book.

"It's okay guys, you don't have to worry about me!" I said in a chipper tone.

Both blushed. "What!?" they both exclaimed. "We're not- hey stop copying me! I am going to break your neck!"

I giggled.

When we got home, I started to do the laundry. A few minutes later, I saw Yuki outside.

"Yuki," I called. "Where are you going?"

He looked behind, and smiled. "I'm going to the secret base, want to come?"

"Sure!"

When we started to walk, Yuki looked at me. "You've been mumbling in your sleep. Is something wrong?"

_Does everybody watch me sleep? _I asked myself.

"I already told you, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

But the truth was, I wasn't sure. Was I truly _fine_?

When we got to the secret base, I noticed several new plants.

"You got strawberries and a plum tree?! Oh, Yuki, that's amazing!" I hugged him. I could feel him go hot.

"Yeah, I did. But the strawberries aren't looking so good. I think they need extra water. There's a little pond, just over there. Will you go get some?"

I nodded, and Yuki gave me a watering can. I was so happy about the new fruit, I almost skipped the whole way to the pond. When I got there, everything seemed to become shaded. Everything was surrounded by the trees' shadows. I knelt down by the water and filled up the watering can. When I rose up a heard a whistle. At least I thought it was a whistle until I listened a little longer. It was a flute.

I started to walk towards the source, until I found it. I sat behind some bushes, and looked through the leaves. I could see the boy that I had met the night of Asuka's divination. He was perched atop some rocks, playing a wooden flute. He was wearing a purple kimono and his blonde hair was always shifting as the wind blew through it.

At first I couldn't make out the tune he was playing. Then, I distinctly recognized it as a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It was very pretty and reminded me of my mother.

When he ended, my heart gave a little throb. He jumped off the rocks and started to walk towards the bushes where I was hiding. He held out his hand. "Don't cry. I'd hate to make you cry. Please, come out."

I took his hand and stood up. I didn't realize the tears on my face until the boy had remarked on me crying.

"My name's Ryouichi. What's your's?" asked the boy.

"Tohru," I sniffled.

He smiled. "'Tohru... I like that name!"

I smiled back at him.

"You seem like a trustworthy person, doesn't she, brother?" Ryouichi spoke to someone behind him. I looked to see who was behind him. No one was there.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

I nodded.

"Then meet me here in say... two days. Okay?"

I nodded again.

"My brother and I will be looking forward to it."

And with that, Ryouichi left. As I saw him leave, I thought I saw a figure exit out of the trees and walk with Ryouichi. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. There was no one there.


	4. Aries

"Kyo! Kyo, dinner's ready!"

I kept yelling, but it seemed to no avail. Yuki and Shigure sat at the kotatsu, looking very annoyed.

"He's always late", murmured Yuki. "He should starve."

"I am _soooooooooo _hungry," whined Shigure, as we heard his stomach rumble. "He's keeping us from our precious Tohru food!"

"You know, I don't remember Kyo coming back from the dojo," I said.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "That's right, he hasn't come back home. C'mon Tohru let's go get him."

Yuki got up and started to get his coat on. I did the same.

"What?! But what about the food! It's going to get cold! And I'm _already _hungry!" complained Shigure, as we started to leave.

Yuki glared at him. "Not one nibble of food is to be eaten when we're gone!" With that we left.

When we got to Kazuma's dojo, there were crowds of people there. I spotted Uotani with Hana in the crowd. I rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the crowd's noise.

"Kyon-Kyon got into a fight with this skilled hottie! They've been at it for hours!" yelled Uotani.

"Yes, it appears Kyo and his opponet are well matched," said Hana. "It seems that both Kyo and the enemy have the same electric waves..."

Yuki and I pushed through the people until we came to the front. I could see Kyo fighting against a boy, his own age, with the exact same color of hair. As I looked around, I saw Kagura. I walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to support my loved one!" Kagura cried. "Go Kyo!"

We both started to cheer for Kyo. It was a very intense match. Both were evenly skilled like Uotani and Hana had said. It kept going on and on. As I started to get hungry, I walked back to where Yuki was.

"Do you want me to get something for you from the vending machine?" I asked.

He shook his head. He was really engaged in the fight.

I went over to the vending machine and started to decide what I was going to get. After a while of pondering, a voice said behind my shoulder, "Get the pockies, they're really good."

I looked behind me and saw a boy with black hair. He was smiling a sad smile at me. He seemed kind of depressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the boy said.

"Oh, no, you didn't," I said, blushing.

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Gohachiro, what's your name?"

"T-Torhu," I stammered, as I shook his hand.

"Tohru... That's a pretty name!" said Gohachiro.

"Thanks," I muttered feebly.

"Well, I'll see you later, Tohru!"

"Bye," I said as he left. I bought the pockies and left the machine. As I thought about Gohachiro, one thing stuck out to me. _He reminds me of Kyo,_ I thought.

When I came back, the fight was still as it had been: intense, and evenly matched.

Kazuma came into the middle of the fighting ring. "Due to the fact that I live here, I have to stop this match and call it a tie. Thanks for coming!"

Everybody groaned in disappointment, and started to leave. Kyo came over to us, wiping a face with a towel.

"Kyo, you were amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, tha-" Kyo stopped mid-sentence and fell. Before he hit the ground, Yuki caught him.

"He's exhausted," Yuki said, as he swung Kyo's body over his shoulder. "He needs rest and food..."

After he said food, he looked at me. We both thought the same thing. "_Shigure_!"

We started to run back home. When we rushed through the door, we found Shigure still sitting at the kotatsu, reading the newspaper. He looked up. "Where were you guys, I was and still _am_ hungry."

As we started to eat, I asked Yuki, "You know, I never did catch the name of the Kyo's opponet..."

Yuki looked at me. "It was Akako Hanajin."


	5. Taurus

The next day, it happened again. After school, there was a fight. It was still at Kazuma's dojo, and it was still with Kyo and Akako, but two players were added to the game. Haru and Haro Hanajin. Of course it was Black Haru fighting, nobody could fight that dirty.

One thing that stuck out about Haro (other than his name was so similar to Haru's) was he was _big_! Not obese big, but muscular big. Most of the audience there were girls. Can't say I don't know why...

What I noticed with Haru and Haro's fight was that, Haru fought more with his wits, than his strength. Haro was more physical. I couldn't say which was more bad-mouth though.

"You d*** Hanajin! Why don't you go back to the s*** you came from!" yelled Haru. He was looking very black today.

"Shut your d*** mouth you son of a b****! Nobody loves you! Not even that piece of s*** that you call a girlfriend!" retaliated Haro.

At this point, Rin, (who was there) stepped into the ring, and jumped on Haro's back, and started to punch and kick him. It took several people (strong people, mind you) to get her off. You could see blood dripping off a scratch on his cheek.

I focused my attention back to Kyo and Akako's fight. It was so weird. They were like mirror images of each other. How they looked, how they moved, how they talked, how they attacked. I was sure of it, they were twins, separated at birth. I was so into the fight before I felt Yuki shook my arm.

"Haro, he... he's won!"

I whirled around to see Haro showing off his muscles to the girls. I could see Haru in a corner, blood dripping down his face. He was very pale. Haro stomped over to him.

"Who's the boss!" he yelled. "You want some of this!"

Haru feebly stood up.

"I don't care who you are, you are a b****."

You could see the color rise to Haro's face.

"I am going to kill you!" Haro raised his arm.

"No!" I screamed. I hurried over to Haru's side. Haro looked kind of confused.

"Haro! You should be ashamed! Stop it right now!"

Gohachiro walked over to us. Haro glared daggers.

"Go away! No one wants an outsider like you!"

_So he's a Hanajin. An outsider, just like Kyo..._ I thought.

Gohachiro just stood there. He was as still as a statue. Everybody stared at them, wondering what was going to happen next. The tension... You could taste it.

**SLAP!**

Gohachiro slapped Haro across the face. Haro had a surprised look on his face and stepped back. Gohachiro threw a kick at him, nailing him into the ground. He dusted his hands and stood above him.

"If I was an outsider, how would I have known about how to do that?"

He looked at Akako, "I know you're weak spots too. I know all the Hanajins' weak spots. You may cast me out, but I can still come back in. I know all! So don't do anything stupid."

Gohachiro turned on his foot and pushed through the people, exiting the dojo. Akako rushed to Haro's side, and knelt beside him. Haro put a hand to his hand. "Man, I hate that kid."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Yuki's. "Let's go," he whispered into my ear. I looked back at Haru and saw that Rin was taking care of him. I then turned to Yuki and nodded.

As we walked, Yuki started to talk, "I hate those Hanajins. They think they're better than everyone else, so they have to prove it to everyone. They're so sick!"

As I thought about the Hanajins, and the Sohmas, I saw that they _were_ total opposites, but they were also so similar. I thought about Yuki and Fuyu; Haru and Haro; Kyo and Akako. Though they said that they were different, they were actually pretty alike. In looks, behavior, everything. It was kind of funny!

As we walked through the trees, the wind started to blow. It was a warm breeze. When I looked around me, I thought of how beautiful the world we lived in was. I smiled. When the wind died down, I heard a twig snap. I looked behind me. There was nothing there.

Ryouichi sighed. Tohru hadn't seen him. That was a close one. He peeked through the tree branches and saw Yuki and Tohru disappear from sight.

"Ah, still looking at Tohru, Ryouichi. How come? Two days is too long to go without seeing her?"

Ryouichi looked behind him and saw Gohachiro under the tree. He jumped down.

"Gohachiro, what are you doing here?"

Gohachiro smiled. "I've come with a little request, for your brother."

Ryouichi hesitated. "What is it?"

"First I'll have to talk with your brother," said Gohachiro, a sly smile on his face.

Ryouichi grimaced. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

He nodded.

Ryouichi sighed. "Very well then." He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. His yellow eye was all ablaze.

"What do you want outsider?!" hissed Ryouichi.

"I want you to get something for me..."


	6. Gemini

_Don't go... Please... For me don't go... _

_But I wanted to go so badly. I felt like I needed to go. But at the same time, he was telling me to stay. Wait, who was he? I looked behind me and saw "him". It had the top of an eagle, and the body of a scorpion. I started to run. I was know scared. The thing flew above me, his shadow over me. Soon all I could see was black... Then I saw a pair of yellow eyes snap open. _

I woke up abruptly. I was panting, as if I had run a marathon. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 1:00 in the morning. I sighed and went back to sleep.

Outside, a yellow eye glared at the sleeping form of Tohru. He licked his lips. Soon, very soon...

_Brother, don't do it_, a scared voice said in his head. But he laughed. "Not now brother, you won't trick me again, I am now in control!"

With a final chuckle, the boy had faded in to the shadows.

I sat in my desk, looking out the window. It was so pretty today, the cherry trees were showering their petals on the ground. I could hear several birds whistling. As I looked up towards the sky, I saw a big bird. That bothered me for some reason... It vaguely reminded of something. But what? I sat thinking about it. It was on the tip of my tongue...

"Hey, Tohru!"

I snapped back to reality. I looked and saw Uotani waving her arms.

"Yo, can you hang out today?"

I thought about it for a little while. Today was Friday, so... that meant today was the day I was meeting Ryouichi!

"Oh, I can't, I've made other plans! I'm so sorry!"

Yuki passed by, carrying a stack of papers. He managed to catch the last part of what I had said.

"You have plans? What are they?"

I started to blush. I couldn't tell them. "I... er, uh, I'm... well you see..."

Uotani and Hanajimi then started to talk. "Tohru already has plans... That must be an excuse. She's probably getting rid of us! But that's okay, you've already done so much for us." Uo started to cry.

Hana looked at me blankly, "Yes, it does indeed seem like that."

I blushed even more. This was becoming really difficult.

I met Ryouichi at the place we had met, after school. It was a little hard to get away from Yuki. He was very curious, as to where I was going.

When I got there, Ryouichi had his eyes closed, and he was smiling. When I got a little closer, he turned around and looked at me. He smiled, but it wasn't the same sincere smile I had seen previously. It was more like: I-know-something-you-don't smile. It crept me out.

"Ah, so you came..."

I nodded. It was odd how he talked... He didn't seem to be Ryouichi. But there he was in the flesh. There was his blonde hair, his purple kimono, and his eyes... Wait! His eyes. There was something about them... Maybe it was a trick of light, but his yellow eye seemed to gleaming, just like the turquoise one; when I had previously met him. I shrugged it off. I was just nervous.

Ryouichi then started to walk around me in a circle. I just stood there, watching him move.

"Before I tell you my secret," said Ryouichi, "you must tell me something first."

"Okay..."

"What do you think of the Hanajins?"

I hesitated before I answered. "I can't really put it into words... Well I can, but, oh never mind. You guys seem so... familiar. Like I know you. You are also very similar to the Sohmas."

Ryouchi glared at me. "Never speak of that name!" he seethed.

_This is not Ryouichi, _I thought to myself.

"Now just answer me one more question," Ryouichi said.

"Do you love the Sohmas?"

I blushed. "Well,er, no, I mean, kind of, but it's more like... well it's hard to explain."

Ryouichi frowned. "Say no more, I get it."

_What does he get?_

Ryouichi leaned in towards my face. "You are a spy, for the Sohmas."

"Wh-what?!" I stammered.

"And that's why," Ryouichi whispered into my ear. "I am going to have to kidnap you."

I stepped back from him.

"Don't worry, you'll like your new life far better," he said, reaching out his hands.

I turned and ran.

I could hear him laugh behind me. _What sick joke is this?_

As I ran faster and faster I could hear a rustling up in the trees. I looked up and saw Ryouichi bounding from tree branch, to tree branch. He then dropped in front of me. He pinned me up to a tree, with his hands. I was panting, he was licking his lips.

"You're quite the runner, but know you're coming with me," he said.

**SLAP!**

Someone slapped Ryouichi across the cheek. He whirled around to see who it was. It was the exact copy of Ryouichi. The only difference were the turquoise eyes. Ryouichi had a surprised look on his face.

"How did you escape? We are bound to one body!" he yelled.

The other Ryouichi smiled. "Looks like we don't share one mind brother."

Ryouichi then yelled and lunged himself at his twin. The other easily dodged it. Soon they were circling each other in fighting stances.

Soon I felt something on my shoulder. It was a hand. A man was hanging upside down from the branches. He had long black hair. He looked like Shigure, except younger, and grim. He held out his hand.

"Hurry," he said. "We must leave!"

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up into the tree branches.

"Go to the Sohmas through the trees," he said pointing his finger to the direction I should go.

"But who are you?" I asked.

He grinned. "I told you not to go."

He then vanished into the green leaves.


	7. Cancer

When I got home, I barely noticed the visitor, until I almost ran over him. I hurriedly helped him out. He was the same age, I figured, as Shigure. He had black hair, and was wearing a kimono, much like Shigure. He wore black sunglasses.

"Oh, Tohru," started Shigure.

"I know! I'm so sorry! Can I do anything for you?" I quickly asked the man.

He laughed and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Oh no. Go enjoy yourself, I know how much teenagers enjoy their freedom, unlike Shigure. He seems to be treating and working you like a slave."

"No I am not, Botan! How would you know, you can't even see her?"

_Ahh, so that's what the sunglasses are for. He's_ _blind. _

"Shigure, I'm hungry, go get me some snacks!" commanded Botan.

"Why should I? I thought I had a slave!"

"Yes, but I need her."

Shigure got up. "Fine then." He walked away, mumbling something or other.

Botan chuckled and brought out a picture from behind his back, and set it on the table.

"Tohru, tell me what you see."

I stared at the picture.

I could see several figures. There were twelve in all. They were the Hanajins!

I could see Akako, Fuyu, and Asuka. There was Haro, next to Ryouichi, and next to him was a very similar boy with gleaming yellow eyes. I also saw the man that had saved me from the yellow-eyed boy. I also saw several others that were unfamiliar to me.

"I see the Hanajins! That's pretty much- Wait! The figures, they're moving!"

The Hanajins were slowly bowing down, then going on their knees. I could see they were bowing to a dark figure. As I tried to decipher his face, I could hear a muted cry.

"Tohru, Tohru, save me!"

As I looked around to see who was calling me, I saw that I was in the canvas! The Hanajins were all around me, moaning and crying.

I looked up to the figure that they were bowing to. He was reaching out his hand to me.

"Come with me Tohru. Let's rule this world together! As gods!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back in the room with Botan.

"Tohru, did you see it? Did you see the evil?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

Botan sighed. He picked up the picture and started to walk towards the door. Before he left, he turned his head around.

"Tohru, be careful. You can be... too naieve sometimes. After all, isn't that why you're working as a house maid for Shigure?"

With that remark, he left.

I slowly sat down. My whole body was ashiver, and in a cold sweat.

The one reason I was scared of that picture...

It was my dream!


	8. Leo

There was one similarity between the Sohmas and the Hanajins:

They loved to fight.

Again, everybody was at Kazuma's dojo watching Kyo and Akako fight. As I watched them fight, my mind was wandering off. I couldn't stop thinking about the picture Botan had showed me. The towering figure, bathed in shadow, reaching out his hand to me...

I shook my head, trying to shake out the thought and image that had pestered me for the past few days and nights. I had been losing sleep because of the incessant nightmares. I had grown accustom to be afraid of the shadowy figure.

A shrill whistle brought my attention back to the match. I could see Kyo being pushed into a corner, blood dribbling from his nose. He was yelling at Akako. Akako had a sly smile on his face.

_He must have finally hit Kyo,_ Ithought to myself.

As Kyo sat down on a stool, Kazuma came over to him, kneeling down, saying something to him in hushed tones. At the opposite side, the exact thing was happening. Akako was being spoken to-

_Oh my gosh! It's Kazuma! _

The man that was speaking to Akako did not look anything like Kazuma. He had wrinkled skin, and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Even though they looked totally opposite, the feeling I got looking at that man, reminded me of Kazuma. No. It was Kazuma's!

The man patted Akako on the back and pushed him out into the middle of the ring.

I tugged at Yuki's arm. He looked at me, as I pointed to the man.

"Yuki, who's that?"

He looked at the man, and grew an annoyed look on his face.

"That's Yuudai Hanajin. Don't look at-"

The man saw that we were looking at him. He put a smile on his face and started to push through the crowd towards us.

"Great..." mumbled Yuki.

Yuddai beamed when he took my hand and started to shake it.

"So you must be Tohru! So very nice to meet you!"

He then looked at Yuki. He held out his arms and then hugged Yuki.

I paled. Nobody touches Yuki and gets away alive!

After the seemingly long hug, Yuudai tilted Yuki's head up to look at him.

"Yuki! Long time, no see! How long has it been really?"

"Seven years," muttered Yuki.

"Seven years, eh," Yuudai said stroking his chin. He then smiled.

"Why, that would mean you were _this _tall when I last saw you!" He held his hand down to his knees.

Yuki blushed.

"So," Yuudai said to Yuki, trying to make it look like he was about to tell Yuki a secret, eyeing me.

"Did you bring Tohru on a date?"

I blushed, but Yuki's face was even worse then mine. It had darkened to a shade of plum purple. I felt sorry for him.

Yuudai chuckled and patted Yuki on the back.

"Just joking! Well, I must be going! Duty calls!" He saluted and walked away.

I looked over at Yuki. "Why don't you like Yuudai? He's just like Kazuma!"

Yuki looked at me sheepishly. "That's exactly why."

As I looked back to see Yuudai vanish into the crowd, I saw a piece of paper slide out of his pocket and drift slowly to the floor. I picked it off the ground. Yuki didn't notice me, he was too engaged in the fight. I then glanced on what was written on the slip of paper.

On it in bold black letters, it read:

**YUKI GOES FIRST!**

My eyes grew wide. I slowly slid the piece of paper into my pocket. I didn't want Yuki to see it.

"Hi Tohru!"

I quickly looked up and saw Gohachiro above me. He smiled at me.

"Why are you- Okay!"

I grabbed his arm and marched through the crowd, trying to look for some remote place so I could talk to Gohachiro. I finally found a solitary corner. I whipped out the piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to Gohachiro so he could read it. A look of surprise came on his face.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But don't let Yuki see it!"

He nodded, and then gave a sly grin.

"Don't worry Tohru, your secrets are safe with me. You can trust me..."


	9. Virgo

I walked back from the dojo with a tired Yuki, and a ticked off Kyo. He was holding an ice pack against his head and was complaining. Loudly!

"D*** Akako! I'm going to beat the livin'-"

"Will you just stop!" Yuki snapped, glaring at Kyo. "There is the presence of a lady!"

I blushed. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me!"

Yuki smiled at me. "No, we do."

He quickly changed into the cold attitude that he usually used when around Kyo.

"Apologize."

I thought Kyo was about to argue, but he looked down at his feet, and started to mumble: "I... I'm sorry..."

I ruffled Kyo's hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you! Why don't we go home and have some dinner?"

With Yuki, Kyo, and I happy, we skipped (or more like Yuki and I. Kyo thought it was too girly) the rest of the way home.

"What the-!?"

I heard Kyo yells echo through the house. I was cutting cabbage, but immediately dropped the knife and ran up to Kyo's room.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

Kyo with a look of disgust and utter shock on his face, pointed to his bed. I peered over his shoulder and saw... a girl.

She was asleep. She had blonde, bobbed hair, and nice long eyelashes. She had a quiet intake of breath.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

Kyo glared at the girl.

"Aimi Hanajin!"

After he had said her name, the girl shot straight up from the bed. She turned around, almond eyes penetrating Kyo's soul; she had quite the glare.

She trotted over to Kyo and hung on to him, much like Momiji did, and started to whimper, "Kyon-Kyon! Who is she? I thought I was your love!"

I glanced over her, and saw she was wearing very skimpy clothing. _Very_!

"Get off of me!" Kyo seethed, shrugging her off of his shoulders. He then stomped out of his room.

Aimi sauntered over to me, glaring daggers.

"Kyo's mine."

With that she skipped off like an innocent school-girl.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Aimi stayed for dinner that night.

When Shigure found this out, his face paled, but he quickly regained his smile.

"Well I guess we'll just have to call Botan!"

"Botan?" I questioned. "Why Botan?"

"Why, don't you know?" Shigure replied. "Aimi is Botan's daughter!"

I almost fainted.

As I prepared for dinner, Aimi came in. She again glared at me.

"So, um, Aimi, we're having onigiri, and-" Aimi stopped me.

"Does Kyo like you?"

I blushed.

"No of course not."

She smiled. "Good!"

Before she left, I hurriedly asked her, "Aimi, why were you in Kyo's bed?"

She turned and gave me a devious smile.

"What do you think?"

I rush of thoughts tumbled into my head.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she wouldn't! _

After seeing my shocked face, Aimi laughed.

"I wasn't going to do that, silly! I just wanted to leave something off mine, in a place he'll never forget it!"

_He's probably going to burn his bed now,_ I thought to myself.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, wiping my hands on a towel. I opened the door and saw Botan.

"Tohru! Is Aimi here?"

"Yes she is. Ai- Wait, how did you know it was me?!"

He smiled.

"Call it intuition."

Aimi walked to the door. She lost her smile once she saw Botan.

"Oh it's you."

"I'm glad to see you too. Now get in the car, and let's go drive home."

Aimi sighed and walked to the car.

"Quite the Virgo, isn't she?"

"Wait," I stammered, shocked. "She's Virgo?! You can drive?!"

Botan smiled. "Yes and yes."

My mouth dropped open.

"Actually, I have a chauffeur, so don't worry about me, okay?"

He quickly walked away.

"Yuki! Dinner's ready!" I yelled... for the fourth time.

"Where is that rat?!" Kyo complained, raising his fist.

"Why? Do you miss him?" giggled Shigure, trying to hide his smile.

"No I don't, you dang pervert!"

"I'll go run up and get him," I said, not wanting to see Kyo maul Shigure.

I quickly trotted up the stairs.

"Yuki?" I softly yelled. No answer came from the vacant hallway. The silence was eerie.

I tip-toed towards Yuki's bedroom. His door was closed. I knocked.

"Yuki, it's me," I whispered.

I saw that the door was slightly ajar, and I pushed it open. Everything was dark. I looked for the light switch and flipped the switch. When light broke out, I gasped. I could feel bile rise up to my throat.

Yuki's body was on the floor, his limbs spread out in awkward and irregular positions. Crimson blood was pooled next to his head.

The note that I had found yesterday flashed through my mind.

All I could do was scream.

I rubbed my sweaty hands against my skirt. Shigure kept pacing back in forth. Kyo sat against the wall, a disgusted sneer sat upon his face. The hospital waiting room was not a place I- no _we _wanted to be.

A nurse then came through the entrance doors. Shigure marched over to her.

"Is he okay?" he asked, in a serious tone. I hadn't seen Shigure this... moodless, in a long time.

The nurse smiled.

"He's okay! You can go see him now."

All of us ran past the nurse. AS we came to Yuki's room, we could hear a familiar voice emerge from within.

"-and with the lovely power of brotherhood, we shall now bond closer! I shall never leave you!"

Ayame was making a very impressive speech as we entered Yuki's room. Yuki on the other hand, looked very annoyed.

"That's fine," he muttered through gritted teeth. "The doctor said I needed peace and quiet... and solitary confinement."

"Yuki!" I yelled, not even trying to contain my joy and excitement. Before I could give him a hug, he held out his hands.

"Eh, eh. Remember."

"Sorry," I said, blushing.

Tears started to stream down my face.

"It's just that... I'm really happy that you're okay... That you're alive."

I started to wipe away the tears.

"Sorry, I'm such a crybaby."

"You're telling us," mumbled Kyo.

Shigure slapped him upside the head, a frown on his face.

"What the heck was that for?!"

I laughed.

All of a sudden, clapping ensued. We all whirled around to see who was clapping.

A woman was standing in the doorway. She was dressed like a professional business-woman, her brown hair tied into a bun. She yawned.

"That was quite the performance. You almost made me laugh."

She then walked to us, in a very efficent, business-like way, mirroring her personality. She grabbed Kyo by his wrist.

"Kyo, I'm arresting you for the act of intentional murder towards Yuki Sohma."


	10. Libra: Justice

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"If this is some kind of sick joke Hideka-" began Kyo.

"It's not," the woman said (apparently Hideka), in a cold steely voice. She held up a piece of paper.

"I have your arrest warrant, right here."

"You don't have any proof!" yelled Kyo.

"That's true," said Shigure. "Kyo was with us the whole entire time. He couldn't have hurt Yuki. Speaking of which, who did attack you Yuki."

Yuki gave a blank stare.

"I don't know."

"See, you have no proof," Kyo said in a matter-of-fact way.

Hideka gave a long cool stare at Kyo.

"Yes we do. We have a confession... by Aimi."

"But Aimi left a few hours before Yuki was hurt," I said.

Hideka looked at me.

"Who are you, exactly?"

Before I could reply, Shigure stepped in front of me.

"She's our housekeeper."

"Shigure," Hideka said, a joking smile on her face, "Since when have you become so... refined?"

Shigure then put on his own smile.

"Since you became the cold cruel lawyer, nobody likes."

She paled.

"I should arrest you, for publicly insulting an upholder of the law!"

"Oh really? And what law would that be? Your imaginary, unrealistic principles you call laws?"

Before Hideka could spit back an insult at Shigure, Ayame stepped in.

"You can't arrest poor Kyon-Kyon! He's only just a poor boy!"

Hideka shook her head.

"Oh, yes... I'm here for Kyo..."

"Thanks for the reminder, idiot," seethed Kyo.

"You're welcome! After all we all need some drama!"

"I have to take you right now," Hideka said to Kyo.

"Aimi doesn't know anything! You're just taking the word of... of... an idiot girl, instead of looking for real physical proof!"

"Tell that to the judge."

Hideka quickly withdrew a pair of handcuffs from her pockets and snapped them against Kyo's wrists. They marched out of the door, Kyo breathing every insult he knew.

After they had left, Shigure faced Yuki.

"Yuki," he began, "Do you know who hurt you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't..."

Hideka was quite the lawyer.

She had taken the whole Yuki mishap, into a full court case. I remember sitting there, my palms gathering all the sweat they could manage. Shigure was happily talking to Kazuma next to him.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" I practically screamed at them.

They both blankly stared at me.

"It's a great way to socialize," Shigure said, innocently.

_Oh, you're hopeless, absolutely hopeless... _

"All rise!"

We all rose to see an old stooped man walk through the doors. He looked bored. I glanced at the crowd of people here, trying to spot familiar faces. I saw Aimi, sweating as much as me. Botan was with her, merrily chatting to Yuudai. He was laughing heartily. I looked back at Shigure and Kazuma.

_You guys are so similar, it's not even funny. _

The judge started to bang the gavel, muffling the audience's talk.

"Order, order, ahem..."

Hideka sat up straight, a smug smile on her face. She looked like she was going to put on an amazing performance. A miserable Yuki sat next to her.

"We are here today, for the case of the Sohma manslaughter. The accused: Kyo Sohma. The victim: Yuki Sohma. Hideka Hanajin, you may now proceed with your case."

Hideka stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Your honor, we would like to bring to the stand, Kyo Sohma."

Muttering something, Kyo walked up to the stand, looking ticked. He glared at Hideka. She just sweetly smiled.

"Kyo, I do realize that you are indeed related to the victim."

"Yeah, we're cousins."

"I also understand that you live with the former."

"Yes."

"The postition of your bedroom to the formers?"

"Your honor, irrelevant," said the other lawyer.

"Revoked. Go on Ms. Hanajin."

Hideka nodded politely.

"It's across from his," Kyo said.

"Ah, interesting... Where were you during the time of 3:15?"

"I was... at Kazuma's dojo."

"That's all the questions we have."

Kyo got down from the stand, again muttering.

"Mr. Sakurazama..."

The lawyer didn't answer. He was also glaring at Hideka with Kyo.

"Uh, Mr. Sakurazama?"

"Uh, sorry your honor. We'd like to call to the stand: Kazuma Sohma."

Kazuma came to the stand brightly smiling.

"How are you today Mr. Sohma?"

"I'm _amazing_! Who wouldn't be, being in court? How are yourself?"

You could hear chuckling from the audience.

Mr. Sakaurazama grinned.

"Fine, fine... Mr. Sohma, can you verify the accused's whereabouts at 3:15?"

"Well, yes. He was at my dojo."

"Hmmm... That's all for now, your honor."

"Hideka, cross-examination?"

"Certainly, your honor." She rose and intimidatingly walked over to Kazuma. He smiled at her.

"How are you, Hideka?"

"Good, good. Now Mr. Sohma, did you actually _see _the accused at your dojo?"

"Why yes of course."

"Did he ever leave your presence?"

"Well, yes, a few times. Water breaks of course-"

"Yes, but was he _always _in your presence?"

"Well, you, um... er, just... no."

The smile was quickly fading from his face.

"About how long were these absences? How long was the longest?"

"Well, about... 30 minutes."

"And about what time was this large absence?"

"Well, about... 3:15."

Several people gasped. That was quite the long break, and the dojo was in reasonable walking distance to the house. It seemed to be just long enough to...

"That's all your honor."


	11. Libra: Mercy

I sat nervously as the jury was escorted out of the room. After that new piece of evidence from Kazuma, things weren't looking so good for Kyo.

I was rubbing my sweaty palms on my dress, as I looked around the room. I saw Kyo, looking ticked off and ready to kill somebody. By him, Mr. Sakurazama sat with pursed lips.

I looked over to the other side of the room and saw Hideka talking in hushed tones to a crying Aimi. It looked as though Hideka was trying to calm Aimi down, but she just kept shaking her head. With a sigh, Hideka walked up to the judge.

"Your honor, we have just recently found some new evidence on this case."

He nodded. "Proceed."

She sighed and muttered something under her breath. She looked deep in thought. The judge nodded to a bailiff, saying to get the jury, as Hideka kept thinking. When the jury came back in, she talked.

"We call," she said in an aloof tone, "to the stand... Aimi Hanajin."

Aimi came up brushing her tears away, trying to compose herself. She carefully sat down, hands in her lap.

"Go on, tell 'em," Hideka said in a tired, almost disappointed manner.

Aimi took a deep breath. "I- I didn't really... see Kyo."

The whole crowd gasped. The judge raised his eyebrows.

"So, what was your reason for doing this Miss Hanajin?"

Aimi looked down. "I was told to."

"And are you going to tell us _who _told you?"

Aimi didn't reply. The judge looked at her sternly.

"This is court, Miss Hanajin. I suggest you tell us who told you to lie, otherwise you might be charged for obstruction of justice."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"A note was sent to me. It said if I didn't lie, my beloved would get hurt."

"Do you have this note?"

Aimi shook her head.

"It said to burn it."

The judge banged his gavel and turned to the jury.

"With this new piece of evidence, would the jury like to redetermine their verdict?"

The jury shook their heads. The foreman rose and spoke.

"We find the defendant... innocent."

Everybody started to cheer. I started to cry and laugh (or as Kyo would say "blubber").

When we were outside of the courthouse, I was still crying. As Kazuma, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and I walked to the car, Hideka came up to us.

"I'd like to apologize. I over-reacted. I'm sorry Kyo." She bowed.

Before any of us could reply, Hideka whipped her head up. There seemed to be a bright glint in her eyes. She softly touched Kyo's cheek.

"You've had much justice wrongly forced upon you. There is not enough balance in your life. You need mercy..."

Hideka again bowed, and walked away. All of us were stunned. Cold hearted Hideka had said something... warm. That's what it was, warm.

With a small smile, I continued to walk.

He stared down at Hideka in disgust. So, Justice couldn't have done it. Pathetic.

He then changed his view to her. Oh, so sweet she was, if only he could have her. He then sneered as the Cat and Rat ran up to her. Filthy, disgusting creatures. He hoped that when he had taken care of the Rat, that would've finished the Cat. And then, she would be all his...

All his...

But his plan had failed. Miserably. It seemed that there was no hope now...

But wait! There was always _him. _He laughed. They were never going to be prepared for him...


	12. Scorpio

It had been a week after Kyo's trial. I was doing laundry and everybody was out, including Shigure. Yuki was at a student government meeting, Kyo was at Kazuma's dojo, and Shigure... I wasn't quite sure what Shigure was doing. He barely left the house, and it was usually for a new book publishing. But from what I had gathered, Shigure hadn't even started his book yet. (Which _was _so like Shigure).

After putting in a load of clothes in the washing machine, I opened my book and began to read. Before I could finish the sentence I was reading, someone knocked at the door.

I hurriedly ran to the door and opened it. It was Botan. "Oh, Tohru! So nice to see you!" He began to laugh.

I got his joke and meekly chuckled. It was creepy how he knew it was me.

"I'm sorry, but Shigure isn't here right now, but I can tell him you came by," I said to him.

He laughed again. "Oh no, we wanted to see you."

Before I could reply, I gave him a confused look. _'We'? _

Botan pulled on something, which I saw was an arm, and out from the shadows came a man. He was looking down in what seemed like sheepish guilt. He was a younger version of Shigure...

I gasped. "It's you!"

It was the man that had saved me from the evil Ryouichi.

I rushed out of the kitchen and poured both Botan and my rescuer some tea. I sat down across from them, and began to sip my own tea. Botan was still smiling, while the other just kept looking down, intent on the steam of his tea. Botan nudged him with his elbow. "My friend still needs to introduce himself."

The other didn't look up and continued to gaze at the steam. After a few minutes I spoke. "I... I'm Tohru. I forgot to introduce myself too, so don't feel bad." A few more moments of silence ensued. Before I got up to refill my cup, he spoke quietly, "It's Hisoka."

I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Hisoka."

Botan leaned across the table. "You're quite the charmer. It's rare to make him talk. I think he likes you."

Hisoka glared at Botan and I blushed. He gave Botan a punch... and sent him flying across the room.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I rushed over to Botan's side.

Botan picked up his glasses that had fallen off during his _launch. _He smiled. "That was fun!"

I helped Botan up and led him back to his seat. As I sat down, I asked them, "So, why did you guys need to see me?"

Botan glanced at Hisoka. "We... We're here to protect you," Hisoka murmured.

"From what!" I asked, now scared that someone or _thing _was after me.

Botan sighed. "Tohru, how many signs are there in the zodiac?"

I thought for a moment. "There's twelve."

Botan shook his head. "No. That's what a lot of people think. Like in your family, there is an outcast. He is the thirteenth sign, called: Ophiuchus. The Snake-Bearer. He was the strongest and smartest of all the signs. Now why do you think he was cast out?"

I paused, thinking of the Great Race story, for the East zodiac. "Was he tricked?"

Botan quietly chuckled. "I guess you could put it like that... But, would you call love a trick?"

I thought for a moment. "N... No."

"Then let me tell you a story..."

"Once long ago, God invited the Thirteen to a feast. The day they were supposed to go, all Thirteen left for the perilous journey to God's castle. On the way, the mighty Snake-Bearer saw a beautiful. He stayed behind and tried to charm the girl, but to no avail."

"When the Twelve got there, God blessed them with special gifts. When he saw one of them was not there, he grew mad and ordered Ophiuchus to be brought to the castle. Ophiuchus was brought, and pleaded for mercy, and explained what had happened. After hearing this, God cast out Ophiuchus and set a curse on him. He would be reincarnated, like the rest of his brothers and sisters, and each reincarnation would fall in love with a girl, that would be his downfall."

As Botan finished his story, something clicked in my mind. "I... I'm that girl. I'm the one to bring down Ophiuchus."

Botan nodded. "Except... it's not going to be that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Akito is your 'God'?" Hisoka said quietly. I nodded.

"Well... when the bond with the Eastern zodiac was broken... the bond with the Western was weakened as well. It's allowed Ophiuchus to grow more powerful and dangerous. Eventually leading to his breaking of the curse."

I swallowed. "Wh... What do you want me to do?"

"That's the thing. We don't know-"

Botan was interrupted as an arrow whistled by his face and into the wall.


	13. Sagittarius

I shrieked.

"Wh-where did that come from?" I asked, shocked.

Hisoka glared at the wall from where the arrow had come from.

"He's here."

Both Hisoka and Botan quickly stood up. Botan rushed over to me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"From what?"

Hisoka quietly crept to the front door. Another arrow whizzed past his face. I gasped.

"Hisoka!"

More arrows flew from the door, Hisoka dodging them all. He was mumbling something under his breath.

He then came to the front door. Pausing, tilting his head, as if trying to hear something. He then whipped open the door. Nothing was there.

"Dropped something."

Hisoka whirled around to see a young boy all dressed in black, with spiky black hair, holding a bow. Hisoka looked surprised. I know I was. The boy came out of nowhere.

The boy then quickly fired an arrow at Hisoka. Hisoka ducked.

"You little-" he then lunged at the boy without saying anything.

The boy dodged as well, this attack. He stuck his tongue out at Hisoka and ran up the stairs. Hisoka ran after him, muttering curses.

"Who was that?" I asked Botan.

Botan was crossing the hall to the stairs, following Hisoka.

"That, my dear girl, I think is Naoya. Judging by the lightness of his footsteps, and the boy's voice, of course."

I began to walk up the stairs with Botan. When we got to the top, I could see Hisoka angrily chasing after a black streak to and fro from all the rooms. Hisoka noticed us and yelled, "Will someone please catch him?!"

Botan nodded, and so did I. We began to run after Naoya. I probably should have expected for him to be quick (along with every other kid) but, I didn't. After a few minutes, I was bent over panting. Botan stopped beside me.

"Oh c'mon Tohru, you're no fun!" He laughed.

"Just... Just go on without me..." I panted.

Botan laughed, and I realized how cheesy that sounded.

Hisoka stopped by us, a frown on his face. "You guys coming or what?"

We then resumed the chase, until we cornered Naoya in a bedroom. Naoya gave a mischievous smirk. Then, with a few fancy flips, (which we all scrambled to avoid being hit by a foot) Naoya jumped out the window, and landed on his feet, running away.

Silence ensued as we clustered around the window.

"He just jumped out the window, didn't he?" Botan asked.

Both Hisoka and I nodded.

"Mhm."

More silence.

"Well don't expect me to jump out, I'm blind!" Botan said.

"I... I have a thing for heights," I whispered.

Hisoka sighed, a frown regaining on his face. He then jumped out of the window, running after Naoya.

"Did he just-?"

"Mhm..."

An awkward pause.

"Should we go after them?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

"The stairs-"

"Yeah. The stairs are good."

We quickly rushed down the stairs and out the door, hoping to catch up with Hisoka, and then Naoya.

"Aha!"

When we caught up with Hisoka, we found he had pinned Naoya to a tree. Naoya wasn't struggling, just merely giving us a sly smile.

"What'd you do that for?" Hisoka questioned, demanding an answer.

Naoya chuckled. "You guys are such idiots. But you'll find that out real soon... Real soon."

A piercing note then filled the air. We all looked around to see where it was coming from. I found the source first.

Atop a tree Gohachiro stood, playing a flute, dressed in a kimono of red and gold.

"What's he doing up there?" Botan asked.

Before I could shrug, the note shifted pitch, and then, there was nothing but white.


	14. Ophiuchus

**A/N: **Okay, here is the long awaited chapter to West Meets East! Sorry that's it has taken forever, but I was... going through something. Hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up to white.

As I raised myself, I noticed it was more beige than anything. Yep, that's all there was. That creamy beige. Nothing else. I looked around me, wondering where I was.

Before I made a full circle to my front, I saw a forest, of black trees, standing gaunt against the beige background. I started to walk to it, hoping I could find where I was there.

As I entered the woods, I heard nothing. Only seconds later, did I hear moaning. I looked around me, afraid of sudden ghosts, but nothing was there. Goosebumps erupted on my flesh, and I began to quicken my pace. Soon, I came to a clearing in the woods. And there the moaning grew louder.

For there, in front of me, shackled in front of me, were the Hanajins and the Sohmas.

The Hanajins sat in small tightly-knit circle, while the Sohmas sat in a larger outer circle around them. All of them were bowing, and I could see a few tears on some of their cheeks. They were all bowing to a dark figure in the middle of the clearing.

He stood tall, and I couldn't see his face, for the light was too strong.

I knelt down by one of the Hanajins. It was Fuyu.

"Fuyu! What's happening?" I frantically whispered, hoping to draw no attention from the stranger.

"Curse that kid," Fuyu said through gritted teeth. "He _had _to do this... I'll always hate him."

"Yes, but who's 'he'?"

Before Fuyu could reply, the man began yelling.

"Come forth Akito Sohma!"

Akito stood up, looking a little battered. She was dressed in rags, which may have been an elegant robe once. She marched up to the man, and gave a curt little nod of the head, acknowledging him.

"Make me God!"

Akito stepped back in shock.

"I... I can't do that..."

The figure slapped Akito with such force she fell to the ground.

"Yes you can!" he yelled. "You possess the spirit of God! You are the one who is responsible for all of our fates! Our destinies! Our curses! Our pains!"

The man began to raise his hand again, but I stood up and yelled, "No!"

Everybody turned their heads towards me, and I could feel myself blushing. I could also see the figure smiling.

"You. Tohru, come here," the figure commanded.

I walked up to him, my head facing the ground. He put his hand on my chin, trying to lift up my head, but I threw it off.

"How do you know my name?"

The man laughed.

"Why shouldn't I know your name? Look into my eyes and you'll find out."

I thought about it for a moment, and then decided to hurriedly look up and then look away. When I looked up, I was too shocked to look away.

For there, on the man's head, was the face of Gohachiro.

I fell down and kept staring at the extreme oddity. He leaned down and held out a hand.

"C'mon Tohru. Get up."

"No... No... Y-you can't be him!" I said in a panicked tone.

"I made this body for you Tohru," he began. "I made it so you could love me. Because I love you! Come on Tohru! Let's rule together."

I gasped. It was the exact same saying, in the exact same voice, as my dream. I then began to look all around me. Yes, there were the crying people, the odd landscape. This was my dream, or what I had been dreaming about.

I looked up at Gohachiro and raised myself up. I began to shake my head.

"No! No! Go away! This is all a bad dream!"

I had closed my eyes, and could feel tears squeezing themselves through my eyelids. I sincerely hoped that this was a bad dream. But I knew it wasn't.

"I don't love you!"

The words seemed to echo and resound all around us. Gohachiro, along with everybody looked at me. And there was silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Gohachiro looked stunned, and hurt.

"Y-you don't?"

And that's when my world ended.

All around us, everything began to dissipate into dust. Even the sky, leaving black. The ground began to rumble, and I almost fell. I heard a few screams. And soon, it was only me and Gohachiro. Surrounded by black. I wasn't sure where the rest of the Sohmas and Hanajins had gone, but it was just us. His body then slowly began to shine with a strange white light, and it began to morph him. In a few minutes, he was the same little boy that I remembered him as. His eyes fell closed, and he began to drop. I caught him.

"I'm sorry Tohru," he mumbled. "You don't love me anymore."

I smiled and brushed his hair.

"Oh, Gohachiro, I'll always love you. I'll love everybody!"

He gave a small smile, and then my own sight turned to night.


	15. Epilouge: A New Zodiac

I woke up in the hospital... and Fuyu over my head.

I shrieked and quickly sat up. Fuyu began to blush, and took a few steps back from my cot. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, and a blue shirt, along with pants. His turquoise hair was bound in a ponytail. He was smiling sheepishly. I looked around me, and noticed I was in the hospital. I looked inquisitively at him.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Instead of answering, Fuyu pointed to my head. I raised up my arms and felt it. I could feel bandages covering it.

"You fell," Fuyu replied. "Trying to save us..."

I nodded, remembering what had happened. A silence filled the room.

"...Ahem. So, where's everybody else?"

Fuyu blushed.

"Uh, visiting hours are over... I climbed in through the window."

He pointed to the open window, showing that night had dominated itself over Japan. I gave a little smile.

"I'm glad you came! ...But why _are _you here?"

Fuyu began to scratch his head, and turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I, uh... just wanted to... come, uh thank you..." He spoke the last part in a rushed whisper. I gave him another confused look.

"For what?"

"Don't you get it?!" he said, rushing over to my cot, leaning over to me. "You saved all of our sorry butts! The Sohmas _and _Hanajins!"

I blushed.

"You make me sound like some hero..."

"Because you are!"

I blushed this time.

"Thanks..."

Before he could speak, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I was so scared for you guys," I muttered. And that's when I let it go. My pent up feelings flowed freely through my eyelids, hitting the floor, more than once. Fuyu just stood there. Shocked, confused, I don't know. I just needed a hug. I could then feel his arms around me.

"It's okay," he whispered. "All of us were."

After hugging for a few moments, I let go.

"Thanks. That really- Fuyu!"

There was a poof of blue smoke, and where Fuyu had been a few seconds ago, there was now a goat... with the hindquarters of a fish.

"It's okay. Just part of the curse," he explained. "We were put under one too, you know!"

I chuckled.

"Shigure told me to get a picture of this!"

The goat glared at me.

"You do that and-"

"Ahem."

Both of our heads turned to the door. There, Gohachiro stood. Well, more like sat, as he was in a wheelchair. Behind him, stood the towering figure of Botan. Gohachiro was smiling feebly, and waved at me.

"Gohachiro! You're okay!" I yelled.

"Thanks to you," he said, as Botan pushed him next to me. Botan was smiling as well, and knelt next down to me.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," I said, giving him a little hug. He smiled, and pulled out a bouquet of roses. I gasped and gingerly took the flowers. I gave a big smile, and all I could say was, "Thank you!"

"Show off," muttered Fuyu.

"Yeah, it's true. I can't turn into a deranged goat, that the zoo shouldn't have let out of it's cage, and then goes nude in front of young woman."

"What did you say?!" Fuyu yelled. "It's not my fault! And look who's talking, _blindman_! You can't even see! And what do you mean, 'go nude in front of young women'?"

After saying that, there was another poof. And there stood Fuyu... naked. I quickly shielded my eyes with the pillow. I could see Gohachiro sighing, and hiding his own eyes, and Botan smiling, trying to hide it.

"No, but I can smell it."

After a few minutes, I removed my pillow, and faced Gohachiro. He was smiling at me.

"Thanks to you Tohru, the Sohmas and Hanajins are becoming closer!"

"Really!" I couldn't hide my ecstasy.

"Mhm. Akito and I have been discussing a lot recently. We've been able to amend past 'sins'."

"That's great!" I said. I then turned to look at Botan, who was still smiling at an annoyed Fuyu. "Uh, why is he here?"

Botan turned to look at me and continued smiling. "The disabled have got to do _something_ with each other."

I paled, and glanced at Gohachiro.

"You mean-?" I asked pointing to the wheelchair. Gohachiro smiled and chuckled.

"No, it's not permanent. My legs are just weak. I'll be out of them after a while."

I sighed and slumped back.

"That's good."

"Well, see you later!" Botan said, taking Gohachiro's wheelchair and rushing out of the room.

"But wait!" yelled Gohachiro. "I'm not finished speaking to Tohru!"

After they were gone, Botan stuck his head back in and said, "Fuyu wants to get up and personal with Tohru, don't you tiger?"

Fuyu grew red, and rushed after Botan. I chuckled, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

The Hanajins left the next week.

It was a cool spring evening. All the Sohmas had gathered at the main house, to see them off. This time, we were all sad to see them go.

We all waved, at the crowd of Hanajins, as they crowded into their black cars. They waved back, and yelled some good-byes. We had given our personal good-byes before. I was really going to miss them.

I looked up at the night sky, now littered with stars. I smiled looking at the familiar zodiac constellations. After meeting the Hanajins and Sohmas I would never look at them the same way again.

Because we had made a new zodiac.

A new, whole, zodiac.

And I knew we were all happy for that.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here lies the end of West Meets East! I'm so sad and happy! So, here's my long list for the people who I need to thank:

My friends, who's personalities inspired me for the book, and characters:

Kaeli

Sam

Jayce

Sarah

Adriana

Corban

Caralyn

Delanie

Rachel

Adriana

Kendra

Kody

Trevor

Michelle

Zac

Jake

Addie

Reagan

Bethany

Kiwi

Allison

Caitlyn

Kerina

Amberly

Teagan

Hayden

Stephanie

Caitlyn (other one)

Katy

Heather

Weston

Selindra

Tessa

All those who either followed, favorited, or just read this, mainly:

Sparklefaith (first one who read it, and replied. Thanks girl!)

ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic (you have great ideas for the zodiac! continue writing! you made me!)

Green Rider Girl

Hellka777

MissBekkaSmiles

Osseso Fan 48127

TohruandYukiforever

artsygirl723

kalablack1

kindasociallyinept

kitkatkati

may96

neko-chan619

.9256

Artdrunky

Idek1998

Mayasha-chan

Sandra Blu

ShadedStarlight0

SilvermistAnimeLover

Twisted Musalih

aprildragonfire16

kana4eva

shermsgirl

And to the musical talents of:

Paramore

Florence and the Machine

Katy Perry

Taylor Swift

Jessie J

And to all those Japanese singers I don't know how to spell their names

Thanks to you, West Meets East came into existence!

P.S. I'm thinking of making a sequel so, if you want another, just tell me, either by PM or a reply. I'll get both. If you just want to talk, PM! See ya.

P.P.S If you were confused on who the Western Zodiac spirit embodiment, here's a list:

Fuyu: Capricorn

Asuka: Aquarius

Ryouichi: Pisces

Akako: Aries

Haro: Taurus

Ryouichi: Gemini

Botan: Cancer

Yuudai: Leo

Aimi: Virgo

Hideka: Libra

Hisoka: Scorpio

Naoya: Sagittarius

Gohachiro: Ophiuchus

And if you're confused about the Sohmas, go watch the anime guys.

Now, goodbye!


End file.
